Circle
by sukidesuuu
Summary: Semi-AU. Aku menyadari satu hal bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah memiliki dan kehilangan. Akan ada tawa yang tercurah saat cinta datang menyambutmu dan akan ada tangis yang membuncah saat cinta benar-benar mengacuhkanmu. Chie Version. Persona 4 main character.
1. Chapter 1

**CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer**: Semua karakter milik ATLUS, saya hanya pinjam tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Semi-AU story, out of character, etc.

**Yukiko Amagi Version.**

.

.

.

* * *

_Karena punggung itu sejatinya tidak pernah berbalik untuk sekedar menghadap ke arahku…_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku termenung menatap punggung tegap seseorang yang tengah membelakangiku. Rambut keabu-abuan miliknya yang senada dengan warna bola matanya begitu menawan, membuat mataku tak pernah berhenti untuk mengalihkan perhatian mataku padanya.

Aku dan ia—Yuu Narukami, memang sering melakukan ritual ini setiap waktu istirahat tiba. Berdiri di atas atap sekolah, menikmati pemandangan langit biru yang membentang dengan tenang, memayungi terik matahari yang berkiprah di atas sana.

Tapi Yuu, tak pernah sedikit pun berdiri menghadap ke arahku. Yang ia lakukan, pasti selalu berdiri di balik kawat pembatas sekolah, menatap sekumpulan teriakan-teriakan keceriaan yang terpeta pada wajah murid-murid yang melakukan aktivitas di bawah sana, lapangan sekolah milik kami.

Maka untuk saat ini, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Sesuatu yang sudah ku persiapkan sejak pagi-pagi buta. Sesuatu yang kuharapkan dapat mengisi kekosongan perutnya yang tak pernah ia isi disaat jam-jam istirahat seperti ini. Sekotak _bento_ yang kubuat penuh cinta.

"Yuu," panggilku pelan.

Ia seakan mendengar panggilanku. Namun yang kudapati, ia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Melainkan hanya menoleh dengan enggan ke arahku tanpa menyahutnya

Aku memandang kotak _bento_ku ragu.

Apa tidak aku berikan saja?

Sedikit rasa takut menghancurkan niat yang sudah sejak awal kususun dengan apik. Dengan segala keberanian dan tekat yang kuyakini, aku menyodorkan sekotak_ bento_ku padanya dengan rasa takut-takut.

"K-kau, mau m-makan ini?" Suaraku terdengar amat gugup. Dari tatapanku, kulihat Yuu masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah bisa ku artikan. Dan mataku membulat seiring dengan suara yang kini meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Yuu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali tanpa mengacuhkan keadaan diriku yang mematung mendengar ucapannya.

_Apa aku… ditolak?_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku seraya meremas kotak _bento_ yang kini berada dalam pangkuanku. Air mataku terasa penuh dan mendesak ingin tumpah. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali di bagian dadaku?

Aku menatap sekali lagi punggung Yuu yang masih berdiri tegap membelakangiku.

.

.

.

"Yukiko!"

Panggilan seseorang yang dilancarkan padaku, tak membuat langkahku terhenti. Hanya membuat langkahku melambat. Hingga seseorang itu menyejajarkan langkahnya padaku.

Aku hapal betul suara itu, suara milik Yosuke Hanamura. Lelaki berambut kecokelatan dengan earphone yang tidak pernah lupa mengalungi lehernya yang merupakan sahabat baik Yuu. Aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya saat kurasakan kehadirannya di sisiku.

"Ada apa?" Suaraku datar. Begitu enggan sebetulnya berbicara kepada lelaki yang bukan ku sukai. Terlebih karena rasa menyakitkan atas penolakan Yuu padaku, membuat semuanya berdampak besar pada _mood_ku hari ini.

Yosuke masih menyejajarkan langkahnya di sampingku, dengan cengiran andalan miliknya. "Hanya ingin jalan ke kelas bersamamu. Tidak boleh?"

Aku tidak menyahut. Moodku sangat kacau balau bersamaan dengan perasaan menyakitkan yang serta merta masih bersarang di hatiku.

Ku lihat Yosuke berjalan mendahuluiku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Membuat langkahku sukses terhenti karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menatap lelaki itu penuh dengan amarah yang memuncak. Namun, Yosuke tak mengindahkannya. Lebih memilih memerhatikan apa yang ada di kedua genggaman tanganku.

"Bento?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, menaTap tingkahnya yang super menyebalkan luar biasa di mataku.

"Ya…" ucapku membenarkan. "Tapi untuk seseorang."

"Untuk seseorang? Yuu?"

Tepat sasaran. Aku mengangguk kecil menyetujui omongannya kembali. Namun, saat aku menatap wajah Yosuke pandangannya terkesan amat… mengasihaniku? Atau karena wajahku yang menampakkan wajah sendu di hadapannya untukku.

Tak ada obrolan lagi baik dariku ataupun dia. Yang jelas, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku kembali meninggalkan Yosuke yang masih berdiri tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Menatap Chie Satonaka—sahabat baikku, memakan bento yang kubuat dengan lahap, sedikit melunturkan kekecewaan yang sempat mengendap di hatiku.

"Masakanmu enak sekali Yukiko, aku serasa ingin nambah lagi." Ucapan polos Chie entah kenapa membuat haiku menghangat. Senyum tulusnya terpampang jelas di wajah imutnya, saat gadis bertubuh mungil itu menghabiskan sekotak bento milikku, yang harusnya kuberikan pada seseorang.

Aku terdiam kembali.

Sosok Yuu kini berterbangan dengan bebas di seluruh penjuru otakku. Pengabaian Yuu yang secara terang-terangan ditujukan padaku, tiba-tiba membuat dadaku nyeri untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tidak ingin membiarkan Chie mencemaskan keadaanku. Aku tidak ingin bergantung padanya lagi.

"Yukiko..." Ku dengar suara Chie memanggilku.

Aku masih terdiam. Menunduk, mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang makin menganga dengan lebar di hatiku. Sesak. AKu masih menunduk tanpa memandang Chie yang entah kali ini berekspresi seperti apa.

"—Yukiko..." Ku dengar suara Chie kali ini mencemaskanku. Aku masih menunduk. Berusaha membentengi tangis yang ku rasa akan meledak di tempat yang semestinya. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Chie.

"—Yukiko..." Chie memanggilku kembali. Aku masih menunduk. Menggeleng dengan lemah, panggilan yang ditujukan padaku. Rasa sakit ini semakin menjeratku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku—

"—Yukiko, kau baik-baik saja?" ucapan itu akhirnya terlantun juga dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang mulai bergetar pelan. Ku rasakan tepukan tangan halusnya mengelus pundakku.

—Tidak sanggup lagi. Aku menangkup kedua tanganku pada wajahku. Menyembunyikan tangisanku yang mulai pecah dengan isakan yang terdengar pelan dari bibirku. Chie mendekap tubuhku. Mendekap dengan penuh kehangatan yang ia punya.

"Yukiko, jangan menangis," tukasnya masih mengelus pundakku yang mulai menghentikan getarannya disana.

Aku mengangguk kecil, mengupayakan tangisku terhenti saat aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu mungil sahabatku. Chie.

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran berakhir. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati manik abu-abu itu mengatup rapat. Aku tersenyum kecut memandang kehadirannya pada bola mataku ini.

Apa aku ajak pulang bersama sama seperti biasanya?

Aku menggeleng. Rasanya aku terlalu takut untuk di abaikan lagi. Maka dengan secepat kilat kali ini, aku membereskan bukuku dengan cepat dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu setelahnya aku melangkahkan kakiku, meninggalkannya tanpa memintanya untuk pulang bersamaku sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan aku harap, dia menghentikan langkahku. Namun, saat langkah demi langkah ku pijaki, aku tak mendengar sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Ke-kenapa?

Aku terhenti di ambang pintu. Aku mengatupkan mataku. Mengambil langkah pasti untuk keluar dari zona menyesakkan itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, air mataku menetes bersamaan dengan langkah yang aku pastikan melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari sana. Dan aku mendengar suara seseorang menyurakan namaku. Tapi yang pasti itu—

"Yukiko!"

—bukanlah suara miliknya.

.

.

.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Suara seseorang yang terus menerus menyuarakan namaku tak kuhiraukan. Aku masih menunduk dan berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan sekitarku. Rasa sakit ini menyeruak kembali. Sakit sekali. Air mataku masih menetes dengan pasti.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat aku menyadari seseorang mencengkeram lenganku dengan kuat dan langsung memelukku begitu saja.

"Menangislah..."

Aku menatap bola mata cokelat miliknya yang menatapku penuh sesak. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Aku menggeleng pelan. Dia, dia bukan Yuu. Tapi mengapa?

Aku hanya dapat mematung saat ia memelukku dengan erat. Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa bukan Yuu? A-aku—

"Menangislah Yukiko... Menangislah..."

—A-aku tidak mengerti. Sesak yang begitu penuh ini, kini meluber bersamaan dengan isak tangisku yang melebur bersama dengan pelukan hangat milik Yosuke. Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas perasaan menyakitkan ini perlahan-lahan mulai sirna seiring dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar masuk ke hatiku. Mengisi lubang yang sempat menganga di sana. Dan aku, untuk kali itu merasa harus berterima kasih padanya. Pada Yosuke.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah." Yosuke memberikan sekaleng minuman cokelat panas padaku. Aku menerimanya. Yosuke mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelahku.

Hening.

Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dariku maupun Yosuke. Hanya ada suara sekawanan burung-burung yang terbang mengarah matahari akan tenggelam bersaman dengan warna oranye yang terpancar dari sana. Suara deru angin yang berhembus juga layaknya pelantun dalam suasana yang sunyi kali ini.

Aku membuka kaleng penutup cokelat hangat milikku. Setelah penutupnya berhasil ku buka, aku meminumnya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar dalam kerongkonganku, berjalan dengan pasti menuju hatiku yang mendingin karena sakit yang tak terelakkan.

Aku menggenggam cokelat kaleng milikku seraya menatap senja yang sebentar lagi akan terganti.

"Yukiko," panggil Yosuke padaku. Kali ini entah karena apa wajahku mau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm?"

Yusuke hanya melirikkan matanya sekilas, lalu ia menatap lurus ke depan seolah menghindari tatapanku padanya.

"Kau... sudah baikan?" Yosuke bertanya dengan ragu tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke arah semula. Menatap pemandangan yang telah menjadi objek Yosuke. Senja.

"Sepertinya..." ucapku seolah membenarkan ucapan Yosuke. "...meskipun sedikit."

Sekilas aku melirikkan mataku kepadanya. Yosuke juga tengah melirikkan matanya ke arahku.

"Bagus."

Hanya itu.

Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya memainkan rerumputan yang yang terhampar di hadapanku.

"Ya." Aku menatap rerumputan yang kini menjadi pusat dalam pantulan mataku. "Yosuke..."

Yosuke sempat terdiam. Ia menoleh ke arahku, menatapku penuh kehangatan melalui pantulan mata kecokelatan miliknya.

"Apa—" ucapanku terhenti seiring dengan perasaan raguku yang perlahan mulai naik ke permukaan. Yosuke hanya menatapku penasaran. Ingin tahu akan kelanjutan ucapanku yang terhenti mendadak itu.

"—aku salah mencintai Yuu?"

Aku menatap pasti mata kecokelatan milik Yosuke yang kini melebar. Dan bisa ku pastikan bahwa tubuhnya mulai menegang bersamaan dengan geraknya yang terkesan penuh serba salah.

"Tidak juga," sahutnya meyakinkan. "Tidak ada yang salah dari mencintai seseorang."

Aku menatapnya penuh keraguan. "Begitu?"

Iya mengangguk sekilas dengan senyum kecil yang terpeta dalam wajahnya. "Ya."

Aku tersenyum singkat. Segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku, kini mulai beradu lagi. Menyesakkan namun juga melegakan. Pandanganku kini ku lempar kembali pada danau yang tenang, yang memantulkan sinar jingga milik sang senja.

"Tapi aku sadar satu hal," ucapku. Yosuke menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mencabuti rerumputan yang berada di dekat tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arahku.

"Apa?"

Aku tersenyum masam, "Aku seperti pungguk yang merindukan sang bulan."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yuu masih dengan apik duduk di bangkunya. Aku mengajaknya kembali melakukan ritual isirahat kami. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Yuu, mau melakukan ritual kita lagi?"

Ku lihat Yuu mengangguk sekilas, menyetujui ajakanku. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya beralan di sampingnya menuju tempat ritual kami setiap jam istirahat berlangsung. Kali ini atap sangat bersahabat, sinar matahari yang berkiprah tidak sepanas biasanya. Bahkan, langitu biru yang membentang itu terlihat amat menenduhkan.

Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di tempat biasa. Dan Yuu, pasti berdiri di sana. Di belakang kawat pembatas itu.

Kini mataku ku arahkan pada punggung tegapnya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Segala tentang perasaan yang melayang-layang dalam benakku kini terjawab sudah dengan senyuman kecil yang terpeta di wajahku.

Aku sadar akan apa yang aku rasakan. Lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikit pun menatap ke arahku. Lelaki itu, tidak pernah sedikit pun melirik ke arahku, bahkan yang aku sadari lelaki itu tidak menoleh ke arahku.

_Karena sejatinya punggung itu tidak akan pernah berbalik dan membuatnya menghadap ke arahku bukan?_

.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Haloooo! Kali ini aku bawain ficts yang Insya Allah akan ku buat multichapter. Hanya 5 chapter kok, dan semua plot udah ada di otakku! Jadi aku harap gak ada yang keberatan ya aku publish ficts seperti ini hahahahaha *siapaelo*

Karya ini masih jauh dari sempurna. Masih mebutuhkan saran dan kritik demi perbaikan di chapter mendatang.

Salam,

**Nana**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter milik ATLUS, saya hanya pinjam tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

AU story. out of character. typo(s). dll

.

.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura Version**

**.**

.

.

_Mataku mungkin telah buta, buta akan sosok yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ku raih..._

.

.

.

.

Namanya Yukiko Amagi. Sejak awal melihatnya, mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap pancaran yang entah mengapa menguar dari matanya. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam, ditambah hiasan bando berwarna merah yang sering menghias rambutnya, memberikan kesan cantik untuknya.

Aku tak akan bosan untuk terus menatapnya. Dia yang sudah membuat mataku tetap tetuju pada sosoknya. Dia yang membuat hatiku terjerat oleh pesonananya. Namun, aku menyadari satu hal bahwa kenyataan memang tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Karena dia...

_"Jadi cepat katakan, siapa yang Yukiko sukai?" Pertanyaam Chie yang dilontarkan pada Yukiko sontak membuat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu signifikan di wajahnya. Pipi tirusnya memerah, melunturkan putih pucat warna kulitnya. Aku terdiam. Menunggu sahutan yang dilontarkan gadis itu._

_Siapa lelaki beruntung itu?_

_Aku masih terdiam menunggu ucapan yang akan di jawab oleh gadis itu. Hingga sebuah kenyataan pahit meruntuhkan kepercayaan diriku yang sempat terbangun. Menamparku pada realita yang sesungguhnya. Membuat mekar hatiku yang berbunga-bunga, layu bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur yang menerbangkannya._

_"Um...baiklah," ucapnya seraya menarik napas. "Yang kusukai itu... um... Yuu."_

.

.

...dia tidak mencintaiku...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu mencoba mendekatinya. Selalu berusaha melakukan apapun agar aku dapat terjamah dalam pantulan mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Melakukan segalanya agar ia mau melirikku barang sejenak saja.

Namun, lagi-lagi aku harus menerima kekecewaan pahit setiap kali sosokku tak dihiraukannya. Sosokku di abaikannya. Sosokku seolah betul-betul tak nampak di matanya.

"Yukiko!"

Hanya nama itu yang bisa ku teriakan sesuka hatiku. Yang bisa ku panggil dengan setulus jiwaku. Namun yang kudapati, hanyalah tolehan singkat dan tatapan sinis yang di tujukan olehnya. Seolah aku ini hanyalah pengganggu yang akan merusak harinya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya saat ia dapati aku berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Aku hanya sanggup terdiam saat ku dengar nada suaranya yang menusuk hatiku.

Lalu, ku lirikkan mataku saat kudapati sekotak bento dalam kedua genggaman tangannya. Jadi, dengan singkat aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan menghadangnya hingga ia memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Aku tak menggubris perkataan yang begitu menusuk itu. Menatap matanya yang masih saja menghantarkan getaran kecil itu di hatiku.

"Bento?" Aku mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ku lihat pancaran matanya berubah. Terlihat lebih lembut namun seperti memancarkan kesedihan di sana. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Ya," ucapnya membenarkan, "tapi untuk seseorang."

Aku bisa menebak siapa seseorang yang di maksud olehnya.

"Untuk seseorang? Untuk Yuu?"

Ia terdiam. Seakan membenarkan ucapanku. Aku terpaku. Sesak kini hinggap di dadaku. Karbon dioksida seakan mencekik pernapasanku. Aku menatap nanar matanya yang seakan berkaca-kaca. Rasa sakitnya seolah merembet masuk ke celah hatiku. Ia terluka. Aku masih bergeming. Saat ku sadari, nyatanya sosok itu sudah berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatku.

.

.

.

.

"Yosuke, hari ini kita jadi ke Junes kan?" Pertanyaan Chie tak membuatku berpaling menatap sosok yang tengah terburu-buru memasukkan seluruh alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya.

Lalu tak lama setelahnya, ku lihat sosok itu menoleh ke belakang. Namun, sosok itu bukanlah menoleh ke arahku. Melainkan ke arah sesosok yang lain, sahabat baikku. Yuu yang tengah terduduk di bangkunya.

Yukiko menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada posisi semula hingga aku mendengar ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan dari bangku yang di tempatinya. Nampaknya hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan aku terkejut saat aku mendapati dirinya berhenti di ambang pintu. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang seakan mendesak keluar dari sana.

"Yukiko..." ucapku tanpa sadar.

Hingga sosoknya kini telah menghilang dari ambang pintu, dengan sosokku yang reflek berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

Ku lihat di kejauhan rambut hitamnya dimainkan angin yang tercipta dari langkah cepatnya. Aku dengan cepat juga mengejarnya hingga langkahku mencapai sosoknya.

"Yukiko!" Aku memanggilnya.

Namun seperti biasa, sosok itu tak jua menghentikan langkahnya. Aku masih mengejar sosok itu dengan menyuarakan terus menerus namanya. Aku hanya ingin ada di saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Sosoknya sudah dapat terjangkau dari tempatku. Maka dengan cepat aku mencengkeram lengannya dan dengan reflek aku memeluknya.

"Menangislah..." Suaraku keluar begitu saja.

Ku rasakan kepalanya mendongak tepat ke arahku. Saat kusadari, manik hitam yang mampu membuatku jatuh hati, kini berada beberapa centimeter dari pandanganku. Dengan tatapan kesediham yang keluar dari sana.

Detik berikutnya, ku rasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya di dalam perutku saat ku sadari, ia mengeratkan pelukanku. Membalas rengkuhanku yang kuberikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan sisa senja hari ini bersamanya. Ia mulai mengungkapkan apa yang di rasakannya padaku. Terlebih saat ia menanyakan hal yang sulit untuk ku jawab.

_"Apa aku... salah memcintai Yuu?"_

Pertanyaannya begitu terngiang ngiang di dalam otakku. Dan aku menyadari kesedihannya yang nyatanya juga bernasib sama sepertiku.

_"Aku seperti pungguk yang merindukan sang bulan."_

Aku hanya dapat menahaan sakit saat serentetan kata-kata itulah yang membuat biang keladi dari kesedihannya. Maka untuk saat ini yang bisa kulakukan adalah berdiri di depan ambang pintu kediaman milik keluarga Doujima, dimana sahabatku tinggal. Yuu.

"Ada apa?" Yuu bertanya padaku setelah aku menolah ajakan masuk yang di tawarkan padamya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu Yuu. Boleh?"

Yuu menatapku datar. Namun aku tahu, ia asti bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang kumintai.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Seketika aku langsung membungkuk di hadapannya. Memohon keinginanku padanya.

"Kumohon, jangan abaikan Yukiko. Kumohon, kau untuk menjaganya. Ku mohon, jangan buat dia menangis lagi. Bisa kan Yuu? Kau sahabatku kan?"

Aku tak mendengar sahutan darinya. Nampaknya ia terkejut atas permintaanku ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin membuatnya terluka?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Yuu. Pertanyaan yang mampu membuat bibirku mengembang penuh kebanggaan.

"karena aku mencintainya..."

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Chie menghampiriku. Bercerita panjang lebar padaku. Dan lagi-lagi sayangnya perhatianku tak tertuju padanya. Karena sosok itu telah bereksistensi sepenuhnya dalam fokus mataku. Ku lihat ia tersenyum. Senyum itu, senyum yang telah jarang ia perlihatkan. Dan itu kejadian langka yang membuat mataku merekam momen itu.

"Yuu, mau melakukan ritual kita lagi?"

Suara itu terdengar bening masuk ke telingaku. Ku lihat Yuu melirik ke arahku sekilas, namun itu tak berlangsung lama hingga lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Membuat senyum Yukiko merekah di buatnya.

Aku tersenyum saat kedua sosok itu mulai mengabur dari pandanganku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah sekali pun menutup mataku untuk terus melihat senyum itu mengembang dari bibirnya...

.

.

.

.

.

...meski kenyataannyasenyum itu bukan di tujukan padaku.

.

.

.

_Karena mencintai dapat membuat kau buta, meski kau tahu bahwa sosok itu tak akan pernah kauraih dalam hidupmu_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**: cerita ini bersetting semi-AU dan memiliki keseluruhan karakter yang lumayan out of character. Jadi saya harap pembaca memakluminya.

**Notes**: Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih saya atas review dari **New Espada-kun**, saya sangat mengapresiasi review miliknya di kotak review saya. Saya juga minta maaf atas keterlambatan update-an ficts ini karena kesibukan saya. Jadi, semoga chapter ini bisa memaafkan keterlambatan saya. Langsung saja, selamat membaca chapter 3 ini dengan karakter favorit saya ;)

Persona series © ATLUS

**Chie Satonaka Version**

.

.

.

_Karena seberapa seringnya kau bersamanya, tidak akan selalu membuat sosok itu menganggap ada kehadiranmu …_

_._

_._

_._

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah pohon di pinggir lapangan Yasogami Gakkuen. Daun-daun lebat yang bergemerisik di salah satu batang pohon besar, nyatanya mampu melindungi tubuh mungilku itu dari sinar panas matahari yang berkiprah dengan semangatnya.

"Yosuke!" Teriakanku menggema keseluruh isi lapangan pada sesosok lelaki berambut kecokelatan yang tengah terengah-engah di pinggir lapangan.

Sosok yang merasa namanya terpanggil, lantas mencari pemilik suara yang merupakan sahabat baiknya sejak sekolah menengah pertamanya itu, yakni suara milikku.

Saat manik sang lelaki telah menemukan diriku, aku mengangkat sebuah botol berisi air mineral dingin dan melempar dengan cekatan ke arahnya—Yosuke Hanamura—hingga dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda pewaris Junes Departement store yang terkenal di kota kecil Inaba itu.

"Thanks, Chie," Yosuke mengacungkan botol air mineral dingin itu ke udara lantas menengguknya hingga tandas.

"Yo," sahutku seraya melebarkan cengiran andalanku.

Senyumku tidak akan meluntur saat melihat sosok itu disaat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat lelaki itu berkeringat dan mengeluarkan aura yang mampu menghipnotis senyumku mengembang begitu saja dari bibirku. Membuat detakan tak karuan di dalam dadaku. Aku mendapati tubuhku menghangat saat lelaki itu dengan sukses berjalan kearahku dan menghampiriku.

"Kau, kenapa?"

Eh?

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara lelaki itu dan melihat sosok itu sudah dapat terjangkau diareaku. Detakan di jantungku semakin terasa menggila saat mata kecokelatan milik lelaki itu beradu dengan manik kecokelaan milikku.

"K-kenapa a-apanya?" Aku menyangkal dengan gugup.

Ku dengar lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Dan menggeleng kecil padaku.

"Tidak," ujarnya, "Tidak jadi."

Aku mendecak mendengar sahutan lelaki itu. aku mengembungkan wajahku sebal menatap lelaki itu.

"Oh iya, omong-omong, kau belum mengganti kaset dragon kesayanganku yang telah kau rusakkan itu, Yosuke," Aku berucap sebal mengingat-ingat dvd kesayanganku yang dirusak oleh lelaki itu.

Yosuke tertawa.

Aku terdiam menatap tawa itu. Tawa itu masih sama. Tawa yang mampu membuat diriku terbawa karenanya.

"Maaf, sebagai permintaan maafnya, kau kutraktir di junes saja. Bagaimana?"

Aku melebarkan senyumku saat mendengarkan permintaan dari lelaki itu. a-aku tidak bisa membayangakn akan berdua dengannya kembali ke Junes. A-aku—

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mau ditraktir steak double yang tapinya," Aku menjahilinya. Ia menatapku bimbang.

"Heh, kau membuatku rugi saja."

"Pokoknya dua ya. Kuanggap lunas kalau kau menuruti permintaanku."

Ku dengar lagi lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mengangguk kecil seraya menatapku.

"Aa." Yosuke segera mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku terpaku merasakan lembut usapan tangannya pada rambutku. Aku merasakan tubuhku panas luar biasa.

Ku kerlingkan mataku menatap maniknya yang kini menyipit dengan cengiran yang terpampang di wajahnya. Aku hanya dapat terpana melihat itu. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, perasaan itu semakin membuncah dan terasa penuh. A-aku—

Lelaki itu kini membalikkan badannya seraya meninggalkanku dengan sejuta perasaan yang telah lama bersarang dihatiku. Perasaan yang membuatku merasakan sejumput rasa menyenangkan.

"Aku duluan, Chie."

Sosok itu semakin menjauh dan mengabur dari pandanganku. Namun aku—

.

.

.

—menyadari perasaan ini telah bermetamorfosis dan meresap lebih dalam. Aku … menyukai sahabatku sendiri. Dia.

.

.

.

.

Aku terduduk berdua bersama dengan sahabat masa kecilku yang cantik dan berperawakan lembut. Namanya Yukiko Amagi. Sejak dulu, aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Selalu ingin melindunginya dan menjaganya lebih dari siapapun.

Namun terkadang aku iri padanya.

Ia cantik. Memiliki sisi lembut yang tidak pernah aku miliki. Ia cerdas bahkan ia bisa menyepadankan pakaian yang digunakannya dan membuat dirinya semakin cantik dipandang. Bahkan, dalam keadaan murung saja, ia masih terlihat cantik.

Hei, apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan?

Aku terduduk bersamanya dan menghabiskan sekotak bento yang ia berikan kepadaku. Namun, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu murung saat ini.

Aku masih berceloteh panjang dan ia mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku. Namun, saat ceritaku terhenti, ku lihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Yukiko … " panggilku pelan. Namun, gadis itu enggan merespon panggilanku. Manikku kini terfokus pada cairan bening yang telah meluncur dengan mulus melewati pipi putihnya.

Aku terkejut mendapati gadis itu menangis.

"Yukiko … " aku masih berusaha memanggil namanya dengan pelan.

Namun yang kudapati, gadis itu masih dengan keadaan sebelumnya ditambah dengan getaran kecil dipundak gadis itu.

"Yukiko … "

Tangis gadis itu terisak. Panggilanku tak mendapat respon apapun darinya. Aku khawatir melihat keadaan gadis itu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ia … kenapa?

"Yukiko, kau baik-baik saja?" kekhawatiranku memuncak. Wajah khawatir yang sedari tadi coba kusembunyikan tak bisa kutahan lagi.

Kali ini sebuah anggukan kecil yang kudapat dari gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajahnya yang penuh dengan derai airmata. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, jika bertanya saat ini maka aku hanya akan semakin menghancurkan moodnya. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah dengan menenangkannya.

"Yukiko, jangan menangis," aku memeluk tubuh gadis itu seraya membelai kembut rambut kehitaman miliknya.

Ku rasakan ia mengangguk kecil seraya menumpahkan kesedihannya dibahuku. Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin membuat gadis ini tenang.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pulang telah tiba. Bel yang berdentang tak membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku dengan sahabat bodohku—Yosuke. Ia menimpuk kepalaku dengan buku catatan tipis miliknya saat aku telah mengembalikan eraphonenya yang sempat kusembunyikan.

Ku balas pukul dengan buku catatanku dan mendapati pria itu tertawa melebarkan cengirannya. Aku ikut melebarkan cengiranku.

Kegiatanku terhenti sudah saat melihat lelaki itu mulai memasukkan peralatan tulis yang ia punya kedalam tasnya. Maka dengan segera, aku ikut membereskan perelatan yang aku punya juga.

"Yosuke, nanti kita jadi kan ke Junes?"

Aku masih sibuk memasukkan peralatan milikku saat kudapati lelaki itu tak merespon ucapanku. Dan aku yang tidak menyadari adegan sebelumnya, lantas harus menelan kecewa saat lelaki itu dengan segera menghambur begitu saja mengejar seseorang yang aku kenal betul siapa.

Mengejar seseorang yang selalu terus menerus ia teriakan namanya. Seseorang yang merupakan sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara.

"Yukiko!"

Ya. Gadis itu.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti jejak mereka dikejauhan. Jejak—Yosuke dan Yukiko. Saat kulihat Yukiko mempercepat langkahnya menghiraukan Yosuke yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya.

Ada sebersit harapanku yang sempat terbang kini seakan jatuh terhempas begitu saja. Sakit. Aku merasakan hatiku perlahan tapi pasti retak. Terasa nyeri.

Aku hanya bisa menatap bagaimana Yosuke mengejar Yukiko yang selalu mengacuhkannya. A-aku—

"Menangislah … "

Suara itu, suara itu milik Yosuke. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu begitu melindungi gadis itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yosuke melakukan hal itu pada Yukiko. Kenapa tidak padaku?

Mataku membulat seiring dengan pelukan hangat yang diberikan Yosuke pada Yukiko. Dan Yukiko yang tidak menolak pelukan dari lelaki itu. Dan aku tidak menyadari saat kurasakan ada tetes air bening yang jatuh dari salah satu mataku dan mengenai punggung tanganku yang tengah menyangga.

Hei, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Aku tidak sanggup lagi mengikuti jejak mereka yang kini telah pergi entah kemana. Dan aku membiarkan keduanya pergi dengan segenap luka yang menancap dihatiku.

Aku merasa hatiku berlubang. Seperti tertusuk pisau nan tajam berulang-ulang kali disana. sakit sekali.

Sesak juga terasa saat kusadari tangis dan tawaku mengembang bersamaan.

Bodoh.

Aku memundurkan tubuhku tanpa menyadari aku menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku. Aku menghapus airmataku yang berlinang tanpa kuminta ini.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menatap tubuh seseorang itu. Tubuhku masih bergetar dengan tangis yang masih bertengger di wajahku. Namun, dengan sekeras hati aku mencoba tertawa saat kuketahui siapa sosok itu.

"Ah, Yuu, m-maaf … a-aku … " aku menunduk pelan. Namun, air mataku urung berhenti mengalir.

Lelaki itu bernama Yuu Narukami, sahabat dari Yosuke dan anak pindahan di Yasogami Gakkuen beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bodoh."

Aku terpaku mendengar penuturannya. Getaran ditubuhku masih terasa dengan tangisan yang masih mengalir di wajahku. Aku menatap netra abu-abu yang kini menatapku dengan intens.

Tatapan mengasihani.

Ia memberikan selembar sapu tangan berwarna biru padaku. Aku tanpa ragu meraihnya dan segera menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir ditubuhku.

Namun, netraku membulat saat kudengar suaranya terdengar menusuk ke ulu hatiku.

"Mengapa kau menangis bila senyum palsu masih tetap kau tampakkan?"

Ya. Tanpa sadar aku sibuk menghentikan tangis dengan cengiran yang tetap aku usahakan bertengger diwajahku.

.

.

.

Aku dan ia mengunjungi _Kuil Tatsuhime _yang berada di pusat penjualan kota. Yuu menemaniku disana. Aku tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama. Dan berharap doaku terjamah olehnya.

"Apa yang kau minta?"

Pertanyaan _to the point_ lelaki itu menghentikan doa yang kupanjatkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan lagi-lagi netra abu-abu itu begitu dalam menatap netra kecokelatan milikku.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya sebuah keinginan saja."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya, "kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk kecil meyakinkan dirinya yang terlihat tidak begitu yakin mendapati responku. Aku menghela napas.

Sakit yang tadi kurasa entah kenapa masih begitu kentara.

"Apa yang kau ingini?"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada saat mendegar pertanyaan lelaki itu. aku melangkahkan kakiku sedikit menjauhinya dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatku tadi berdiri.

Aku menaikkan alisku sekilas. "Hanya ingin membuat orang yang kucintai bahagia."

Yuu kini menghampiriku dan mengambil tempat disebelahku persis. Duduk berdampingan denganku seraya melihat-lihat pemandangan kuil yang dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit yang masih bergerumbul di dadaku.

"Kau mencintai … Yosuke?"

Aku mengatupkan kedua mataku, "Ya."

Tak lama aku membuka mata. Kurasakan atmosfer yang mulai berbeda singgah diantara aku dan dia.

Ku lirik lelaki itu melalui ujung mataku. Nyatanya lelaki itu masih dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu menatap kearahku.

"Walau kenyataannya lelaki itu tidak pernah mencintaimu?"

Pahit. Ya, rasanya amat sangat pahit saat lelaki itu sukses menohok perasaanku. Ku biarkan senyum tipis terpeta diwajahku seraya menatap netra abu-abu yang semakin mengintimidasi manik kecokelatan milikku.

"Ya … "

Lelaki itu semakin menatapku dalam dengan netra abu-abu miliknya.

"Sekalipun, kau tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh … dia?"

Aku membungkamkan bibirku. Rasanya suaraku tertahan dikerongkonganku saat kurasakan sebuah pegangan di bahuku sukses membuat netraku membulat.

"Apa cinta bisa semenyakitkan ini?"

Pertanyaannya yang kali ini sukses membuatku mengerlingkan mataku menatap ke arah lain. Aku tidak dapat menjawabnya. Aku mulai bangkit dari tempatku berada dan memijaki tanah kuil dengan perasaan hancur dihatiku.

Aku mulai mengatupkan mataku kembali seraya mengukir senyum tipis diwajahku tanpa menoleh kearah Yuu yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Aku menarik napas kecil.

"Ya, karena semenyakitkan apapun itu, cinta tetaplah cinta."

.

.

.

.

Ya, dan sejak saat itu aku mulai menyadari satu hal bahwa cinta tidak selalu berbalas. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyadari arti penting bahagia dan kesedihan.

Aku masih berdiri di bawah daun-daun rindang sebuah pohon tempat dimana aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok sahabatku, Yosuke.

Sosok itu tengah berlari-lari megejar bola yang telah berada dikaki musuh. Dan aku menyadari satu hal bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah memiliki dan kehilangan. Akan ada tawa yang tercurah saat cinta datang menyambutmu dan akan ada tangis yang membuncah saat cinta benar-benar mengacuhkanmu.

Inilah takdirku saat kurasakan cinta ini tak berbalas. Saat sosok ini tak terjamah dalam penglihatanmu. Saat diri ini begitu tak nampak disisimu. Tapi apapun itu, aku—

"Yosuke!"

Lelaki itu menoleh saat kuteriaki namanya. Ku lempar sebuah minuman dingin kearahnya dan dengan sigap ia menangkapnya dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Thanks, Chie."

—rela bila cintaku tak berbalas, asal aku tetap melihat senyum itu tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

_Love is filled with lots of things that make it all worthwhile …_

_But none is better than love, found in your little smile …_

_._

_._

—_**anonymous**_


End file.
